Happy Valentines Day
by maggielovespj
Summary: Fluffy Valentines Day fic.........susie and jonsey.........


_Don't own em……….tho if I did Ditch would be tied to my bed………a girl can dream…….._

_Pls don't sue, I only have a car debt……….._

_This is for Kym, who wanted a Valentines Day fic…….Pls read and review._

_Happy Valentines Day_

February 14th meant nothing to Susie. She had no one to share it with and was hoping that she could just sleep through it. She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock, 7.29 am, only a minute until her alarm went off. She pulled off her sheet and sat up waiting for the annoying beeping. As soon as it started she turned it off and headed out of her room towards the bathroom. She opened the door and walked in, forgetting to lock it behind her. She started the shower and climbed in, letting the hot water hit her skin. She washed herself and turned off the water. As she steeped out of the shower she didn't hear the bathroom door open. She reached for her towel and as she wrapped it around herself she found herself face to face none other then.

"Amy" she screamed although she was relieved that it wasn't anybody else.

"Sorry, I opened the door cause I thought that the bathroom was free, and then I saw you stepping out of the shower," Amy started, "so I thought it was best to let you know that you hadn't locked the door, incase anyone else decided to walk in."

"Thanks Amy, I really appreciate that. Do you want the bathroom? I'm just leaving." Susie said as she gathered up her things and headed for the door. Amy nodded her reply and locked the door behind her.

Susie arrived at the station a few minutes before her shift started and was jump on by Kelly.

"Happy Valentines Day, Susie." Kelly greeted her.

"Thanks Kel, same to you." Susie headed for the mess room to put away her things. She noticed a rose taped to her locker door as well as a note. She quickly removed them and shoved them in her locker as Mark walked in to grab a coffee. As soon as he left, she opened her locker and read the note.

_Dear Suse,_

_Happy Valentines Day. Hope you have a great day. If your not doing anything tonight, do you want to have dinner? _

_Jonesy._

She smiled as she read this. Grabbing a coffee she headed to her desk and took out a pen and some paper quickly scribbling a note to Jonesy. She dropped it on his desk when no one was looking. The day was uneventful and when it was lunch time Jonesy dropped her lunch on her desk. She took her sandwich out of the paper bag and a note dropped out.

_Met me at the lake at 5.30 tonight. _

_Jonesy. _

At 3pm Jonesy left the station, Susie hadn't gotten time to talk to him about tonight. She didn't know if she should buy him a gift, and decided against it. When the clock ticked 4pm she was like lighting and out the door.

She arrived at the pub and started thinking about what she should wear. Her thoughts were interrupted by Chris.

"Susie."

"Yeah Chris?"

"Are you coming to the valentines day dinner I'm putting on tonight?"

"No, sorry, I cant make it."

"Oh. Hot date?" Chris raised her eyebrows at Susie.

"No, just have thing to do."

"Have a good one then."

Susie headed up to her room, she opened the door and pulled out the rose that Jonesy had stuck to her locker. As she closed the door she noticed that there had been a note slipped under her door. She picked it up and read it.

_How was your day? Hope it was good. Make sure you wear something comfortable tonight._

_See you soon,_

_Jonesy. _

Susie was getting excited, she checked her watch and saw that it was now 4.30, she had 40 minutes at the most before she had to leave. She went to her wardrobe and started looking for something to wear. She finally decided on a pair of jeans and a light blue top. She dressed and did her make-up and hair. She checked her watch again and saw that she only had 2 minutes left before she had to leave. She grabbed her bad and tossed in her phone, keys and purse, then ran down the stairs and jumped into her car. It was a 20 minute drive to the lake and she got there just before 5.30. As she got out of the car she noticed that Jonesy was waiting on a bench. She walked up to him and smiled. He stood up to greet her and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed as he took her hand and lead her towards the lake. She was surprised by what she saw in front of her, there laid a blanket and sitting on top of that was a picnic basket. Jonesy jested to her to sit down and he sat beside her. She smiled at him.

"Happy Valentines Day, Susie."

"Happy Valentines Day, Jonesy."

The End.


End file.
